And She Danced into the Night
by William Stockholm
Summary: With her boss dead, what will Neo do now, now that she has no one to hold her down?


And She Danced into the Night

 ** _This is the seventh story written by William Stockholm. Disclaimer: the author does not own the title image, RWBY and its characters_**

The moment Neopolitan flew off the airship, she fell down onto a roof of a building hard and crashing into two floors before a mattress cushioned her fall.

Though largely unhurt, and her clothes slightly torn from crashing into two floors, she simply lied there in complete surprise and disbelief.

Neo, as she was fondly called, looked up at the gaping hole and beyond. She got to hand it to the brat though. Neo was this close in stabbing the little red riding hood and she had the gall to do that, opening her umbrella and letting her fly off into the wind.

And because of that, Neo lost her gripped on her parasol and fell down a thousand feet below where she simply lay there. She gripped on the mattress; her anger beginning to seeped into her core.

But Neo slowly relaxed her grip, her anger dissipating. She couldn't help but smile though. The brat's fighting prowess and quick thinking impressed her as she managed to hold against her and her boss.

But how long will it save her and her friends? She wondered as a sardonic smile crept onto her face. The thought of seeing the little red riding hood being mauled to death by the Grimm appealed to her and her boss would've loved to see that.

Getting herself up from the mattress, Neo walked towards a window, gazing outside at what's left of the City of Vale, its buildings reduced to rubble while the creatures of Grimm prowl its streets, hunting down and killing its remaining citizens whenever they caught their sense of fear and despair.

In the midst with all the chaos and destruction, something clicked in her mind. Where is her boss? Neo wondered. The last time she saw him was when he was facing off against their enemy while she was blown away by the strong winds caused by the latter. She wasn't even worried about her boss being beaten up by the brat.

Suddenly, the building she was in shook. An explosion? Neo thought. She looked up in the sky and saw the airship exploded, its body beginning to take apart and came crashing down to the ground. Neo's eyes widened when she saw the whole ordeal and quickly stepped out of the building as she quickly, almost frantically, went towards its location.

That was the airship she and her boss were in!

She continued to run and run until she reached the area where the remains of the airship were, its bits of pieces all over the place, the flames still burning in the vicinity and the area being taking over by a pack of Beowulf. Neo began to search the site for him, carefully moving around without alerting the creatures of Grimm.

During her search, Neo found a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked in a red band hanging on a pole not far from her. Slowly and carefully, she tiptoed towards it and grabbed the hat. Neo looked over the bowler hat and took a whiff of its scent; it had a faint smell of tobacco in it.

Roman's hat…

 _Neo, why are you wearing my hat?_ She giggled, imagining her boss scolding for taking his hat. She then proceeded to wear it, hopping that Roman might spot her before continuing to look around in search of any sign of him.

In the midst of the wreckage, she found a cane lying on the ground. After picking it up and gave it a bit of a twirl, she raised the cane and pressed a trigger on its handle, a reticle pops at its muzzle and a grin crept up on her face.

Melodic, Cudgel, Roman's signature cane-cannon…

With all these things with her, Roman's cap sitting on her head and Melodic Cudgel on her hand, the question remains: where is he?

She looked around frantically, her eyes moving rapidly in each direction, her heart beating almost erratically.

No sign of him…

Neo dropped to her knees with the cane supporting her. It can't be possible, she thought apprehensively.

… Is Roman dead?

Unbeknownst to her, her increasing anxiety and fear attracted a pack of Beowulf nearby. They slowly encircled around Neo, waiting for a chance to pounce at her.

With her umbrella gone, however, she's at the mercy of the Grimm.

… Or so they thought.

Raising herself up with the help of the cane, Neo looked up at one of the Beowulf with a blank expression. Her eyes started to glow in an unnatural light.

Slowly, a smile began to creep in her face…

…But it wasn't the smile that she often showed to her opponents when she's with Roman, no.

Seeing this, the Beowulf growled lowly and steadily backed away from her. Something about her seemed…

…Off.

Without warning, one of the Beowulf was blasted away and turned into ashes. Turning to see their fellow Beowulf disintegrated, they turned to see fresh smoke and the smell of gunpowder coming out of the muzzle of the cane Neo carried.

In an instant, she rushed towards the pack and starting bludgeoning them one by one to death. Bits of their ashes spread across her clothes and some in her face but she didn't mind; Neo simply smiled through and through.

Almost as if she's enjoying it, slaying the Grimm in the most brutal and sadistic fashion. It was massacre.

By the time Neo was done killing the remaining Beowulf surrounding her when it seemed like hours, she dropped to her knees and stared empty eyed into the night sky, the light of the shattered moon gleaming on her ashen clothes and face.

What will I do now? She thought. With Roman dead, who's going to hold her back?

A sudden burst of white light appeared on the horizon, bright enough for a person to see at long distances.

Like a beacon of light shinning through, her seemingly dead eyes came to life, now filled with a mixture of rage and madness...

With her smile returned, this time more manic, Neo whirled Roman's cane and walked into the distance, now with a new purpose on hand.

She will pay and there will be blood...

Oh, what was the saying?

 _"Heav'n has no rage, like love to hatred turn'd,_

 _Nor Hell a fury, like a woman scorn'd."_


End file.
